TMNT e Inuyasha
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Rin huye de la aldea por un disgusto que tubo, y Sesshomaru ya no la visita, y decide irse a la época de Kagome, pero no sabe que no solo encontrara una nueva aventura, tambien tendra una nueva familia
1. La decisión de Rin y nuevos amigos

**TMNT E INUYASHA**

**Capítulo 1 "La decisión de Rin y nuevos amigos"**

Habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Naraku y la pequeña Rin ya tenía 8 años…Pero su señor la había dejado en la aldea, al principio, todos la miraban amables y todo. Pero cuando se enteraron de que ella anda juntándose con demonios, los adultos les prohibieron juntarse con ella a sus hijos, y como ella le llevaban hermoso kimonos, las niñas sentían envidia hacía ella. Un día ella se encontraba jugando sola, con unas muñecas que le regalaron Jaken y Sesshomaru. Pero unas niñas la molestaron y por poco le rompieron una, entonces ella las golpeo imitando unos golpes que vio realizar a Inuyasha cuando entrenaba con Sango.

Gracias a eso los aldeanos decidieron aplicar una ley que no se usaba en años: Si una niña hacía eso solo había 2 opciones…Le dejaba a la persona herida todas las pertenencias del agresor, o se iba de la aldea por 10 años.

Rin estaba muy asustada, todos pensaban que ella iba a dejarles a esas niñas todos los regalos que su amo con tanto cariño le había dado, pero ese demonio no venía desde hace 2 años…Así que un día antes de que llegara el día de la decisión ella guardo absolutamente todas sus cosas y se fue en la noche…Pero se encontró con Kohaku.

**Kohaku: ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Rin: Lo siento Kohaku pero necesito irme…**

**Kohaku: Pero…**

**Rin: No les daré todas las cosas que me regalo el amo Sesshomaru. Así que me iré y no volveré…**

**Kohaku: Pero Rin…**

**Rin: (Con ojos llorosos) Kohaku…**

**Kohaku: (Suspirando) Ok, te dejare ir, pero prométeme que te llevaras a Kirara, ella te protegerá.**

**Rin: Gracias Kohaku…**

Después de que ella subiera todas sus cosas a Kirara…Ella se fue alejando.

**Rin: Creo que iré…**

Después vio el pozo por el cual Kagome había regresado así que dijo…

**Rin: Eso es, Kirara, iremos a la época de Kagome…**

…**Del otro lado del pozo…**

Rin salió del pozo con Kirara…Por alguna razón traía puesta ropa moderna, eran unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de una rodilla, y una blusa rosa…Como era de noche ella pudo irse volando con Kirara… Cuando llegan a un aeropuerto oye a unos chicos decir…

**Chico 1: Vayamos a Hawái…**

**Chico 2: No a Moscú…**

**Chica 1: Yo escuche que en esta época del año era muy bueno ir a Francia…**

**Chica 2: No mejor vayamos a Nueva York. Dicen que allí la vida es toda una aventura…**

Rin escucho hasta allí ya que empezó a preguntarse…

**Rin: ¿Nueva York? Suena interesante…Vamos Kirara.**

Luego entro al aeropuerto. Y metió a Kirara (en su forma de gatito) en una caja para mascotas…Al llegar por el boleto…

**Rin: Un boleto para Nueva York. Por favor…**

**Cajera: No eres muy pequeña para viajar sola.**

En eso los 4 muchachos que vio en la entrada llegaron a salvarla…

**Chico 1: No va sola, lo que pasa es que ella viene con nosotros y no compramos su boleto, así que la mandamos por ellos.**

Después de que la cajera les diera el boleto los muchachos dejaron las cosas de Rin en los "Pisos que se mueven solos", como le decía Rin, llevaron a Rin a la puerta donde tomaría su avión….

**Rin: Gracias otra vez. Diviértanse en su viaje.**

**Chica 1: No fue problema…Y gracias igualmente…**

Después de que ella abordara el avión dijo…

**Rin: No seré débil nunca más, cuando pasen estos 10 años regresare más fuerte que nunca…**-Y diciendo eso el avión despego a su nuevo destino: Nueva York.

…Horas más tarde…

Rin acababa de llegar a su destino y caminaba con todas sus mochilas hacía algún lado…Y Kirara en los tejados.

**Rin: Haber… ¿A dónde iremos?**

Luego de decir eso tres hombres la rodearon y sacaron unos cuchillos.

**Hombre 1: Danos todo lo que tengas…**

**Hombre 2: Si es que quieres vivir.**

**Rin: (Asustada) ¿Q-quienes son ustedes?**

Luego un hombre, que al parecer era el líder le dijo…

**Hombre 3: Somos los dragones purpura…Y este es nuestro territorio, así que si no quieres salir lastimada, danos tus cosas.**

**Rin: (Retrocediendo) A-aléjense de mi…**

Luego escucho a Kirara haciendo ruidos extraños como llamando a alguien. Luego se vio una sombra salir de un callejón y golpear a los 3 dragones purpura, los 3 salieron corriendo. Luego Rin vio a un sujeto con una yukata masculina de color rojo y este le cubría la cara, además de que estaba de espaldas. Pero podría jurar que en el ligero momento que lo vio tenía un aspecto de rata.

**Rin: (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias señor.**

**Señor: (Aun de espaldas) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?**

**Rin: Descuide estoy bien, no me hicieron nada.**

**Señor: Es tarde. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti…**

**Rin: (Bajando la cabeza) Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, y en donde vivía nadie me quiere.**

**Señor: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Rin: Me llamo Rin… ¿Y usted señor?**

**Señor: Mi nombre es Splinter.**

**Rin: Muchas gracias Splinter-sama…Disculpe…**

**Splinter: ¿Sí?**

**Rin: No se enoje ni nada, pero…Podría jurar que parecía una rata.**

Splinter se tenso y luego de un rato salió corriendo, sin notar que una bolsa se le había caído…Rin por curiosidad de confirmar sus sospechas, tomo la bolsa que se le cayó al particular señor, estaba llena de comida y de juguetes para niños, llamo a Kirara, tomaron todas las cosas de Rin y salieron volando (Literalmente) tras el señor.

Luego de un rato logro encontrarlo, y lo vio entrar por una alcantarilla. En cuanto se percato de que ese ser se había alejado lo suficiente, ella abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla.

**Rin: (Tapándose la nariz) Guácala, que feo guele aquí…Creí que nada podía oler peor a la cabaña donde vivía…Pero creo que me equivoque.**

Luego Kirara y Rin bajaron por las escaleras que había allí, y siguieron el camino, guiado por el buen olfato de Kirara. Luego de un rato llego a una vieja estación de tren, parecía abandonada…Pero luego vio varios videojuegos como los que había visto en una tienda antes de ser asaltada por los Dragones Purpura, una televisión, una laptop, varias puertas y varias historietas en un sillón. Luego ella entro sin hacer menor ruido y dejo la bolsa que se le cayó a la rata en la calle, y cuando estaba a punto de irse se escucho como habrían una puerta y Kirara la tomo y se la llevó a uno de los tubos que colgaban en la guarida. De repente salieron 4 niños, como de su edad, de la puerta que se abrió, pero esos niños parecían ¿Tortugas? No Kagome dijo que no había Youkais en su época, y en ese día ya se había encontrado con ¿5? Luego escucho como discutían entre ellos.

**Tortuga 1: Mickey deja eso…Lo vas descomponer…Y me costó mucho trabajo repararlo**-Decía una de las tortugas, era la más alta, tenía los ojos color marrón, una abertura entre los dientes, un antifaz de color morado y un bastón Bo (N/A: Sango le enseño toda clase de armas cuando vivía en la aldea).

**Tortuga 2: Pero Donnie…Es lo mejor que haz echo y no lo he podido usar**-Decía otra de las tortugas, era el más pequeño de estatura, tenía los ojos azul claro, pecas, un antifaz de color naranja y unos nunchakus.

**Tortuga 3: Dejen de pelear los dos, somos hermanos, deberíamos estar juntos no discutiendo**-Dijo el que parecía el mayor, tenía los ojos azul medio, un antifaz color azul claro y un par de sables en su espalda.

**Tortuga 4: Miren, Lelonardo ha llegado a salvarnos de las discuciones-**Decía la última tortuga que se había sentado en el sillón a leer uno de los comics que había en el sillón. Era más bajo que el de antifaz azul, pero más alto que el de naranja. Traía un par de Saiz, y una mirada de furia-burla. También tenía un precioso color verde toxico de ojos y una cinta roja. Dos de sus colores favoritos.

De repente salió alguien de la misma puerta Splinter, luego habló.

**Splinter: Leonardo**- Llamo mirando a la tortuga de antifaz azul.

**Leonardo: H-Hai Sensei.**

**Splinter: Ven por favor.**

**Leonardo: Hai.**

Cuando Leonardo se iba a levantar Rin, por accidente, se resbalo de donde estaba y cayó al piso y se lastimo una pierna.

**Rin: (Agarrándose la pierna y llorando) HAY, mi piernita.**

**Leonardo: Es una niña**-Splinter quedo petrificado, pero luego recupero la postura de siempre y dijo.

**Splinter: Donatello, llévala a tú laboratorio**-Dijo mirando a la tortuga de banda.

**Donatello: (Nervioso) Emm…Sí**-Luego se acercaba de poco a poco-**T-Tranquila, n-no te voy a hacer daño.**

Sorpresivamente para todos ella se dejo levantar por Donatello y le dejo revisar la pierna.

Donatello reviso a la niña en su laboratorio seguido de Splinter y los demás. Cuando termino dijo.

**Donatello: Te lastimaste un poco la pierna, y no creo que podrás caminar por un par de días. Así que deberás estar en reposo ¿Entendido?**

Rin solo asintió con su cabeza.

**Donatello: ¿No te damos miedo?**

Rin negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió. Donatello también le sonrió.

**Splinter: ¿Como fuiste capaz de alcanzarme si me fui rápido?**

**Rin: (Mirándolo) Se le cayó una bolsa, y Kirara me ayudo a seguirlo.**

**Todos: ¿Kirara?**

**Tortuga 4: (Con mirada de furia) Otro humano vino contigo.**

**Leonardo: Rapha…**

**Splinter: Raphael, no es bueno hablar de esa manera a nuestra invitada.**

**Raphael: Hai, sensei.**

**Splinter: Y bien ¿Quién es Kirara?**

**Rin: Espere un segundo. (Luego aflojo su garganta y musito) KIRARA.**

Luego de ese grito salió un gatito blanco de ojos rojos, detalles negros y dos colas.

**Rin: Ella es Kirara.**

**Raphael: ¿"Eso" es Kirara? Mira Miguel Ángel.**

**Miguel Ángel: Ahhhhhhh es un encanto.**

Kirara se le lanzo a Mickey y empezó a lamerle la cara.

**Miguel Ángel: Jajaja, me haces cosquillas…Jajaja.**

Donnie la hablo a la niña.

**Donnie: No tiene rabia ¿Verdad?**

**Rin: (Con cara de duda) ¿Rabia?**

**Leonardo: Una enfermedad que le da a los animales.**

**Rin: No Kirara no está enferma.**

**Leonardo: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Rin: Me llamo Rin tengo 8 años.**

**Leonardo: Me llamo Leonardo pero puedes llamarme Leo, tengo 9 años, soy el mayor y el más bueno**-Luego le do una cálida y amable sonrisa, como las que el solo daba. Rin le sonrió de igual manera.

**Donatello: Soy Donatello pero puedes decirme Donnie, también tengo 9 años, soy el 3ro en nacer y el más listo**- Y ella volvió a sonreírle.

**Miguel Ángel: Hola soy Miguel Ángel, pero me dicen Mikey. Y yo igual tengo 9, soy el más chico y el más simpático- **Dijo tomando una de sus manos y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

**Raphael: Yo soy Raphael, dime Rapha, y tengo la misma edad de ellos, soy el segundo mayor y el más fuerte y guapo- **Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia, mientras que Rin le dio una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Esto lo hizo sentirse "Especial".

**Splinter: Bien hijos míos, ayuden a nuestra invitada a ir a la mesa. Es hora de cenar.**

**L, R, D, M: Hai, Sensei.**

Entre Raphael y Leonardo ayudaron a Rin a ir al comedor y ponerle un plato con algo verde frente brillante y con algo rosa moverse en ella, se veía asqueroso.

**Rin: (Agarrándolo con los palillos y mirándolo con miedo) ¿Qué es…"_esto_"?**

**Leonardo: (Comiendo) Algas…**

**Rapha: (Tragando)…Y gusanos.**

**Rin: (Con miedo) Que horror…**

**Donnie: (Con asco) Lo sé, pero es eso o morirse de hambre…**

**Mikey: (Con una sonrisa) No es tan malo. Solo hay que saber cómo prepararla.**

El único que comía sin hablar era Splinter. Se lo comía sin decir nada y con calma.

**Rin: Disculpe…**

En eso Splinter la volteo a ver y se le quedo viendo.

**Rin: ¿No le da asco comer esto?**

**Splinter: No. Porque esto lo hizo mi hijo Miguel Ángel, y él lo hizo con todo su corazón, porque quiere que estemos bien.**

En ese momento la pequeña miro a la pequeña tortuga de bandana naranja que la miraba fijamente esperando que la niña comiera lo que él preparo para toda la "_Singular_ _Familia_". Y ella decidió no desilusionar al pequeño niño-tortuga-mutante y se lo llevo a la boca…SABÍA A RAYOS…Pero cuando volvió a ver al de naranja que la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dio cuenta que esperaba su critica por la comida. Así que ella con una sonrisa falsa que parecía real le hablo.

**Rin: (Tragándolo a la fuerza) Ummm…Rico.**

**Mikey: (Emocionado) Enserio.**

**R, L, D: (Sorprendidos) ¿Enserio?**

**Rin: Enserio.**

Splinter al ver que la pequeña se comía lo que quedaba de las algas con gusanos del plato, sonrió contento, esa niña sabía valorar lo que le dabas, y a no desilusionar a los demás. Pero antes de que todos se levantaran de la mesa

**Leo: Oye, y… ¿Tus padres?**

Con eso Rin dejo de sonreír y puso una cara triste, con eso Leo se sintió mal por haber preguntado. Y Rapha lo empezó a molestar por haberla hecho llorar.

**Rapha: (Molesto) Bien hecho Leo, ahora se entristeció.**

**Leo: (Apenado) Yo…No quería solo.**

**Rin: (Con la cabeza baja) No es tu culpa.**

En eso todos la miraron, olvidando la pelea que estaban a punto de tener.

**Rin: (Con una pequeña sonrisa y un par de lágrimas en los ojos) No se preocupen. Pero es que si les cuento no me van a creer.**

**Splinter: No tienes que contarnos si no quieres. Pero ten en cuenta que somos "Mutantes", ya nada puede sorprendernos.**

**Rin: _"¿Mutantes?"_ No hay problema…Verán yo no soy de aquí…Soy…**

Y así Rin les conto todo, la época feudal, los bandidos que mataron a su familia, los aldeanos que la maltrataron, los lobos que atacaron su aldea, Naraku, la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y sus amigos, y los que más hablo fueron Jaken, Ah-Un, y, sobre todo, Sesshomaru, hasta que llegó a la parte sobre el golpe que le dio a las niñas en su aldea, la decisión de irse de su casa, la decisión de ir a la época actual, lo del viaje en avión, los dragones purpuras y como conoció a Splinter hasta que llego al final…

**Rin: …Entonces yo lo seguí hasta aquí, deje la bolsa, pero como Kirara me ayudo a subir al techo para que no me vieran, me caí, me curaron, nos presentamos, y ahora estoy aquí.**

Cuando acabo su relato cada uno la miraba de distinta manera: Mikey asombrado, su nueva amiga era una aventurera. Donnie analizando sus palabras, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese la cosa más científica que debiera analizarse. Raphael incrédulo ¿Qué tan tontos los creía esa niña al decirles que era de otra época? Definitivamente no se lo creía. Leo la miraba sorprendido, una niña de otra época, era lo más increíble que había escuchado en su corta vida. Splinter solo la miraba fijamente, como buscando alguna pisca de mentira en sus palabras pero esa niña no tenía cara de mentirosa, y luego solo se levanto y dijo…

**Splinter: Niños, al Dojo…Señorita Rin, quédese en la sala, no tardamos.**

**L, R, M, D: Hai, Sensei.**

**Rin: Sí señor.**

Los niños fueron con su padre al Dojo, mientras Rin se quedo junto con Kirara en la sala. Rin estaba fascinado con lo que había en esa curiosa casa, era muy cómoda, tal vez no muy limpia ni con mucha luz, pero definitivamente esos ¿_Mutantes_? Tenían estilo.

…MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO…

Las tortugas estaban sentadas de rodillas en el Dojo, esperando a que el Sensei hablara, en eso el Sensei estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras acariciaba su barba, en ese momento decidió hablar…

**Splinter: Hijos míos ¿Qué opinan de la pequeña Rin?**

**Rapha: Creo que está loca, o es una mentirosa. No es posible que ella sea de otra época… ¡Y de 500 años atrás, que combatía contra demonios…O Youkais, o lo que sea! ¡Yo no le creo!**

**Donnie: Me parece tierna, y a lo mejor está confundida, tampoco creo en eso de los Youkais, o que allá en Japón un pozo que te transporte de un sitio a otro. Pero es interesante su punto, pero ella me agrada mucho.**

**Mikey: Pues a mí me calló súper bien. Es increíble, que una niña fuera compañera de viaje de alguien tan poderoso como ese tipo que nos platico…Y murió 2 veces y la revivieron ambas…Sería increíble convivir con alguien como ella…Yo quiero que se quede, podría ser mi nueva mejor amiga…**

**Leo: Pues…A mí tampoco me convence esa historia de la época antigua, o los Youkais, pero se ve que es buena niña, y que sufrió mucho, a mí también me agrada tal vez podamos quedarnos con ella. Sería bueno que se quedara con nosotros.**

Splinter analizo lo que sus hijos decían y luego de un par de minutos, hablo.

**Splinter: Hagan que pase…**

Mikey fue el que se paro y a los dos segundos llego jalando a Rin del brazo, y la llevo al Dojo, seguidos de una Kirara. Rin se sentó sobre sus rodillas colocándose entre Rapha y Mikey, luego los 5 infantes esperaban la respuesta de la rata gigante, hasta que esta habló.

**Splinter: Le creo…Señorita Rin.**

Rin sonrió sinceramente…Tenía unos ojos repletos de ternura mientras las tortugas no salían de su impresión.

**L, D, R, M: ¿En serio?**

**Splinter: (Asintiendo) Entiendo que sea difícil de creer, pero ella no tiene cara de mentirosa, y es una niña muy valiente.**

**Rapha: Aún no creo que este diciendo la verdad ¿Cómo pruebas de que existan Youkais?**

Rin observo al pequeño de banda roja y luego le volvió a sonreír, así que solo dijo…

**Rin: De acuerdo, te daré tu prueba…**-Luego volteo a ver a su gata y le dijo-**Kirara…**

Luego de un segundo a otro el pequeño gato fue envuelto en una ráfaga de fuego y apareció del tamaño de un tigre, y con enormes y filosos colmillos. Splinter abrió los ojos a más no poder, de esa forma le asustaban los gatos. Donnie se desmayo de la impresión. Mikey se escondió tras Leo. Leo solo se rió al ver a su hermano, ya que vio que el tigre no les iba a hacer daño. Y Raphael solo se quedo con la boca abierta a más no poder, enserio le daba miedo ese gato. Rin solo se levanto y empezó a acariciar a Kirara por la barbilla.

**Rin: Aquí esta su prueba… ¿Es suficiente?**

Todos (menos Donnie que seguía desmayado) asintieron con los ojos como plato y de un color blanco, a todos les dio miedo ese gato.

**Mikey: No nos va a comer ¿Verdad?**

**Rin: Jajajaja, no. Ella es muy mansa.**

**Leo: ¿La puedo acariciar?**

**Rin: Claro, solo no le jales el pelo, no le gusta.**

Así Leo, Rapha y Mikey se acercaron al gato y empezaron a acariciarlo. Splinter vio la tierna escena de sus hijos conviviendo con ese gato…Luego volteo al estante que había en el Dojo, la foto donde estaba su primera familia…Sus ojos se centraron en su pequeña bebe Niwa, ahora que lo pensaba Niwa tendría la misma edad que la de Rin y sus hijos en ese entonces. Así que tomo una descición que cambiaría sus vidas…Para siempre.

**Splinter: Señorita Rin, venga aquí por favor.**

Rin dejo a las tres tortugas con su mascota, y ella fue donde Splinter la llamo con la vista aun en la foto.

**Splinter: Señorita Rin, ¿Tiene donde quedarse?**

**Rin: No…Ni siquiera pensé en eso al venir aquí.**

**Splinter: (Viéndola de reojo) Entonces, te gustaría quedarte con nosotros, estoy seguro de que a los niños les encantaría estar que tú estuvieras con nosotros, en realidad a todos, les encantaría… (Volteando medio cuerpo para verla) ¿Qué me dices?**

Rin no salía de su impresión y sin poder contener las lágrimas de alegría se abalanzo sobre él y le dijo…

**Rin: Muchas…Gracias…Claro que me encantaría.**

Los muchachos al oír esto se abalanzaron sobre los dos y empezaron a felicitarla, al fin tendrían una amiga…

**Leo: Bueno, ahora tú serás Rin Hamato.**

**Rapha: Y serás nuestra hermana.**

**Mikey: Y ya no lo llames Splinter, es papi.**

Rin miro a Splinter, y este le sonreía con ternura. Ella lo abrazo y le dijo…

**Rin: Gracias, por dejar quedarme…Papá.**

Splinter se quedo helado, y al ver a Rin le recordó mucho a su pequeña Niwa. Así que le dijo…

**Splinter: No hay de que…Hija Mía.**

Los chicos empezaron a celebrar y abrazar al nuevo miembro de la familia. En eso se despertó Donatello.

**Donnie: ¿De qué me perdí?**

Todos soltaron una risa y empezaron a idear planes para su nuevo integrante…

**Rin: Pero podría llamarme de otra forma…**

**Leo: Pero tu nombre es muy bonito.**

**Rapha: ¿Para qué quieres otro nombre?**

**Rin: Es que a mí me gustaría empezar mi nueva vida con otro nombre.**

**Donnie: Me parece buena idea…**

**Mikey: ¿Sensei? ¿Podemos elegir su nombre?**

**Splinter: No veo por qué no. Pero si no se deciden lo hare yo ¿Entendido?**

**L, R, D, M: Hai, Sensei.**

**Splinter: Bien…**

**Mikey: Pido sea Micaela.**

**Leo: ¿Por qué Micaela?**

**Donnie: Eso lo dice porque sus nombres no son muy distinto. Yo digo Delia.**

**Leo: Es el mismo caso contigo Donnie, pero si ustedes quieren esos nombres, pido sea Leonor.**

**Rapha: Ese nombre no me gusta, yo pido sea Rachel, es un nombre rudo pero bonito…**

Los 4 se pusieron a discutir sobre el nombre, hasta que miro a Rin para preguntarle.

**Splinter: ¿Rin…?**

**Rin: Me gusta Rachel.**

Rapha sonrió con satisfacción, mientras sus hermanos se quedaban decepcionados.

**Splinter: Bien, yo pensaba ponerte Cristal…**

**Mikey: Cristal Rachel Hamato…**

**Leo: Me gusta…**

**Donnie: Bueno ese será su nombre…**

**Rapha: Me gusta.**

**Splinter: Bueno vamos, a dormir a sido un día largo para todos…**

**Rin: Y que lo digas…Papá.**

Splinter le encantaba oír cómo le decían papá, hace tiempo que no le decían así…Tal vez el destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad, para educar una hija. Y definitivamente no iba a desaprovecharla.

**Splinter: Bueno a dormir…**

**M: Denme 3…**

Los 4 se voltearon y vieron a Rin y dijeron:

**L, D, R: No lo haces…**

**M: Pero ella tiene 5 dedos, y nosotros 3…**

**Rin: No se preocupen…**

Ella junto el anular con el meñique, y el dedo medio con el índice, y el pulgar lo dejo solo. Así parecía que tenía tres, entonces paso lo mismo…

**M: Denme 3…**

Y así Rin pudo hacer su primer dame 3 de su vida…Definitivamente su nueva vida como Cristal Rachel Hamato, iba a disfrutarla.

**…**

**Bueno como muchos pidieron esta también la publique y también tratare de publicarlas lo más rápido que pueda. Ahora…Que pareja quieren.**

**Rin y Raphael.**

**Rin y Sesshomaru**

**Mikey y OC Época actual**

**Mikey y OC Época Feudal…No olviden sus Reviews**


	2. El mejor día de mi vida

**TMNT E INUYASHA**

**Capítulo 2 "El mejor día de mi vida"**

Desde ese día había pasado mes y medio, Rin ya podía caminar sin ningún problema, pero se estaba aburriendo mucho, ella cocinaba de vez en cuando algo de comida para la familia (Kaede le enseño a cocinar), y después hacia algo distinto. Pero se aburría con facilidad. Ese día sus hermanos estaban en entrenamiento y se encontraba sola jugando a las escondidas. Estaba buscándolo por todas partes y…

**Rin: Te encontré.**

La pequeña tortuga solo siguió comiendo su hoja, parecía no prestarle atención. Estaban en la sala de la guarida.

**Rin: Ya son 22 a mi favor, ¿Jugamos 23 de 45?**

Spike, como una pequeña tortuga bebe, solo se quedo mirándola, y luego siguió comiendo su lechuga, odiaba ese juego.

**Rin: Ok, (Sentándose junto a él) y ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?**

Spike ante la pregunta se quedo mirando la salida de la guarida, Rin siguió con la mirada donde señalaba la tortuga, solo sonrió y lo movió para que cambiara de posición y lo mirara.

**Rin: Ummm…Yo creo que no…Es lindo estar adentro (Señalándolo) Y a ti te gusta…**

Spike solo la volvió a mirar fríamente.

**Rin: No te enfades Spike, no están malo estar aquí.**

Luego tomo a Spike en sus manos y fue corriendo más dentro de la guarida. Y luego abrió un poco una tapa donde iluminaba la estancia. Y empezó a buscar en que entretenerse. Y sabía qué hacer, cantar, eso siempre le gusto así que empezó su canción.

**Rin: (Poniendo a Spike a un lado y cantando) Siempre hay en un día más indicio.**

**Varios que aceres y a barrer muy bien (Empezó a barrer pero le dio a Spike en la cara por error).**

**Pulo y encero, lavo y saco brillo (Se vio como iba de un lado a otro arreglando la guarida).**

**Termine ¿Qué hora es? Las 10 con 16**

Al ver la hora suspiro cansada y se recargo en la pared ese trabajo de hacer el que hacer era muy pesado, aun más para ella que no hacía nada en todo el día por esperar a sus hermanos mientras entrenaban. Decidió entrar al laboratorio de Donnie…Allí había libros, y siguió cantando.

**Rin: (Tomando un libro) Un libro leeré (Tomado otro) O tal vez 2 (Tomando otro) O 3.**

**O en la guarida algo pintare (Se encontraba en una pared haciendo grafiti en las paredes con sus pinturas).**

**Guitarra toco (Tocando guitarra) Tejo (Tejiendo con Spike) Horneo (Sacando un pastel del horno de la cocina) Ya no se ¿Yo cuando empezare a vivir?**

Luego miro un espacio que estaba completamente solo, no tenía nada y se sentía desolado, así que ella tomo sus pinturas y empezó a pintar y siguió cantando.

**Rin: Rompecabezas (Jugando) Dardos (Lanzándolos a una diana) O hacer galletas (Teniendo 1 en cada mano y una en su cabeza).**

**Papel mache (Con una cabeza de papel mache extraña que asusto a Spike) Ballet (Bailando pero tropezó y cayó) Y algo de ajedrez (Juagando con Spike y moviendo una pieza que le dio Jaque mate).**

**Alfarería, Ventriloquia y Velas. Estirar, dibujar, o trepar o coser.**

Volvió al laboratorio de Donnie por los mismos libros.

**Rin: Los libros releeré, si el rato hay que pasar. Y pintare algo más (Mirando que todo estaba pintado) Encontrare un lugar. Y mi ropa lavar, y lavar (Lavando la ropa en su estanque) Pero al final siempre vuelvo aquí.**

**Yo me pregunto, pregunto, pregunto, que cuando empezare a vivir.**

Luego de eso Rin volvió a su cuarto, dejando a Spike comiendo lechuga, y se puso a dibujar a las únicas personas que creía que se acordaba de ella en su otro mundo: Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Un.

**Rin: Perdónenme por irme tan repentinamente, pero no quiero que todo por lo que ustedes se esforzaron en darme se quedara con esas niñas odiosas, sobre todo con esa torpe y malvada Elisa.**

Luego escucho a sus hermanos…

**Mikey: Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, pensé que nunca terminaría.**

**Donnie: ¿Qué hay de comer? ¿Cristal hará postre?**

**Leo: No se, ella es la que decide…**

**Rapha: (Con sus dos manos formando un círculo en su boca) RACHEL ¿PUEDES HACER PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE? NO QUIERO QUE MIKEY VUELVA A HACER DE ALGAS Y GUSANOS.**

**Mikey: Dijiste que te encanto…**

**Rapha: RACHEL.**

Por poco lo olvidaba, el único que lo llamaba Rachel era Rapha. Y cuando Leo estaba feliz, por error le decía Rin…Pero la verdad le daba igual, ella era feliz siendo Rachel, era feliz siendo hija de Hamato Yoshi, y era mucho más feliz que ser solo "Rin".

**Rachel: Sí, ya voy.**

Luego salió y miro a los 4 en la sala esperando al sensei. Ella estaba muy distraída, como si pensara en alguien.

**Leo: ¿Qué tienes?**

**Rachel: Nada. Solo estoy cansada.**

**Mikey: Pero solo hiciste el aseo.**

**Donnie: Por eso tonto.**

**Rapha: Además no esta entretenida, se la pasa 4 horas sola y nosotros estamos muy cansados para jugar.**

**Leo: Debe ser aburrido para ti Rachel.**

**Rachel: Y que lo digas Leo.**

Mikey en ese momento se fijo en el grafiti que su hermana dibujo y se quedo observándola y luego dijo.

**Mikey: Parece un perro gigante.**

**L, R, D, C: ¿Qué?**

**Mikey: Lo que Cristal dibujo.**

Los 4 se acercaron y las tortugas comprobaron que lo que ella dibujo era un perro gigante, de color blanco, tenía unos temibles colmillos, y ojos rojos sangre y una luna creciente en su frente, era realmente temible.

**Leo: (A su hermana) No es ese tal "Sesshomaru".**

**Rachel: En su forma demoniaca.**

**Donnie: (Temblando) Sí así en pintura me da miedo, imagínense si lo veo en persona.**

**Rapha: Miedoso.**

**Donnie: No soy miedoso.**

**Leo: (Con una ceja alzada) Ah, no.**

**Donnie: (Expresión de valentía) NO.**

En ese momento Mikey salió cubierto por una medio blanca (Gris) y empezó a "Ladrar" cuando en realidad pareció gruñido de estomago, pero aun así lo espanto.

**Mikey: Roar.**

**Donnie: (Brincando al sillón) Ahhhhhhh.**

**L, R, C, M: Jajajajajaja.**

**Donnie: (Enojado) NO es gracioso.**

**Rapha: Sí, sí lo es. Jajajajajajajajaja.**

En ese momento llegaron Kirara (En su forma de tigre) de la calle, con varias bolsas, y Splinter salió del Dojo.

**Splinter: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**Leo: Hola sensei.**

**Splinter: ¿Y bien?**

**Mikey: Rachel dibujo un perro, y a Donnie le dio miedo y yo lo asuste y…**

**Donnie: Que no me asustaste.**

Splinter se acerco a la pared y miro detenidamente el dibujo. Su "_hija_" sabía dibujar muy bien; aun no se explicaba como ella, tan linda, dulce e inocente, termino con esa familia tan extraña. Sus hijos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

**Mikey: Papá, tengo hambre.**

**D, R y L: Yo también.**

**Splinter: Bueno vamos a comer, hoy hay…**

**L, R, D, M, C: ¿Algas y gusanos?**

**Splinter: No, hoy les prepare algo especial, Sushi.**

**L, R, M, C: ¿Sushi?**

**Donnie: Escuche que en Japón era muy conocido.**

**Cristal: Mientras ustedes entrenaban yo hice pastel.**

**L, R, D, M: Siiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Splinter: Vamos…**

**L, R, D, M C: Hai sensei/Sí papi.**

Mikey y Donnie tomaron cada uno la mano del sensei, Leo se adelanto para poner la mesa, y Raphael tomo a su hermana de la mano y fueron juntos a la cocina. Una vez allí su padre los sentó, como la mesa era rectangular Splinter se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa, a su lado derecho Leo y Rapha, y a su izquierdo Donnie y Mikey, su hija mientras se sentó en el otro extremo. Splinter coloco un plato frente a él y cada uno de sus hijos. Y a un lado los respectivos palillos chinos y 4 sushis de buen tamaño en cada plato.

**Splinter: (Cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos) Itadakimasu.**

**L, R, D, M, C: Itadakimasu.**

Los pequeños tomaron cada quien un sushi y lo metió en su boquita y lo masticaron con cuidado.

**Rachel: (Saboreándolo) Rico (Con una sonrisa)**

**Donnie: (Saboreándolo) Tiene camarón.**

**Rapha: (Susurrando) Por fin, comida de verdad.**

**Leo: (Tomando otro) Esto está de lujo.**

**Mikey: (Sonriendo) No es algas con gusanos pero no está mal.**

Los 5 terminaron su comida en silencio, bueno, no tanto silencio, Mikey y Rachel, hablaban y hablaban y no paraban de hablar. La diferencia es que Mikey mareaba por hablar siempre lo mismo, la pequeña en cambio no solo hablaba de lo que descubrió en ese mundo, platicaba las historias que tubo cuando viajo con el hermoso (y sexy) youkai **(1)** de pelo plateado y ojos dorados. Luego de un rato los niños se fueron a dormir y el sensei a meditar. Kirara mientras estaba en el cuarto de Rin, ella terminaba una carta al cuello.

**Rin: Bien Kirara, esta carta es para el amo Sesshomaru, que llegue con bien y que no te atrape ¿Sí?**

El gato soltó su típico maullido (que más bien parecía un sonido como de pájaro) y salió del cuarto y, minutos después, de las alcantarillas.

**Rin: Todos en mi aldea me odiaban pero quiero que al menos el amo Sesshomaru sepa que estoy bien.**

Luego de decir eso se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

…**EN OTRA EPOCA AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Un Hanyou **(2) **de ojos dorados, cabellos blancos largos hasta la mitad de su espalda, orejas de perro y vestido con ropas rojas llegaba, junto a una exterminadora y un monje, a una aldea, la gente de esa aldea al verlos pasar les hizo una reverencia y siguieron con sus actividades, pero todos con un dejo de tristeza. Una sacerdotisa de unos 19 años con una notable pancita de 3 meses de embarazo, al verlos salió corriendo hasta ellos: su nombre es Kagome.

**Kagome: (Nerviosa) ¿Encontraron algo?**

Los tres negaron tristemente con la cabeza. El Hanyou es su esposo, su nombre es Inuyasha, tiene aproximadamente 253 años de edad, pero luce como un muchacho de 21, es impulsivo, gracioso, gruñón y algo torpe, pero es muy buen amigo, es valiente y le encanta el Ramen. La exterminadora se llama Sango, es la mejor de todos los exterminadores de demonios que hay, es dulce, cariñosa, amable, maternal tierna y muy habilidosa, pero cuando su esposo se pone de pervertido nunca le falta darle su merecida y tremenda bofetada. Y el monje se llama Miroku, es un monje muy respetado, pero este tipo es un pervertido de primera, pero su querida esposa Sango sabe cómo darse a respetar: A cachetadas. Desde hace un mes que esperan saber a donde fue Rin, de hecho el día antes de que ella partiera, habían decidido perdonarla, pero si ella decidió irse, la mandarían con Sesshomaru. Pero ella se fue y dudaban que hubiera ido con el youkai, porque él ya les hubiera mandado una carta, entonces temieron lo peor. Así que, llevaban ya un mes preguntando a las aldeas cercanas si la vieron, pero todos decían lo mismo "No la he visto".

**Inuyasha: Esa tonta, sino fuera por esa odiosa de Elisa…**

**Sango: …Rin no se hubiera ido.**

**Inuyasha: Hay (Agarrándose la cabeza) Se acabo, no me importa ya, si se fue, pues desearle suerte y que se vaya (Empezando a caminar a su cabaña) No perderé mi tiempo en alguien que no me quiere…Que se vaya mucho a la…**

**Kagome: ABAJO.**

Y con esa palabra el pobre enterró la cara en el suelo cual avestruz. Ah, sí olvide mencionarlo, Inuyasha tiene un rosario espiritual colgando del cuello, no se puede quitar porque tiene un conjuro, y cada vez que su "Linda" esposa dice la palabra "ABAJO" o "SIENTATE", el rosario lo jala bruscamente al piso para tranquilizarlo, o solo cuando a ella se le dé la gana.

**Kagome: (Alterada) ESTAS LOCO. Si la dejamos de buscar ¿Qué le diremos a mi cuñado? Que se escapo porque le querían quitar sus cosas o si no se tenía que ir de la aldea.**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

Todos quedaron congelados al escuchar esa chillona y odiosa voz. Lentamente se voltearon y vieron a: Un sapo en forma de humano chaparro de ojos amarillos saltones, traía una ropa café, un gorro negro y un extraño báculo con dos cabezas, su nombre es Jaken, el tapete de Sesshomaru. Un dragón de dos cabezas que traía un montón de regalos encima, su nombre es Ah-Un, la mascota de Rin y Sesshomaru. Y atrás de ellos dos venía un hermoso youkai de pelo blanco largo hasta la rodilla, ojos dorados y fríos, traía puesto un kimono blanco masculino, unas botas y armadura negras, una larga estola y un par de Katanas en su cinturón, era el mismísimo Sesshomaru, el youkai heredero de las tierras del Oeste y el más temido de todos por su falta de compasión. Y este último no se le veía nada contento por lo que escucho, mientras Jaken se notaba pálido y tenía la boca abierta. Sesshomaru empezó a sacar su energía demoniaca y empezaba a sacar sus feroces colmillos y sus ojos empezaban a ser rojos. Estaba a 2 de convertirse en el poderoso perro-demonio que era cuando un enorme tigre salto en la aldea y en ese momento todos le prestaron atención.

**Sango: Kirara. (3)**

La gata busco con la mirada a Sesshomaru, quien la miraba fijamente, luego se acerco a gran velocidad a Sesshomaru y luego de hacer una ligera reverencia, enseño la carta que colgaba de su cuello. El youkai miro como la carta tenía escrito su nombre, así que la tomo en un segundo, rompió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

"_**Querido**__**Amo**__**Sesshomaru**_

_**¿Cómo esta? Yo estoy de maravilla, se preguntara porque no estoy en la aldea, lo que pasa es que las muñecas que me regalo son tan bonitas que a unas niñas odiosas, hace mes y medio, les gusto tanto que casi me las quitan así que tuve que pegarles, pero lo hice por defenderme, los de la aldea decían que por eso yo les debía dar TODAS las cosas que usted me regalo o debía irme de la aldea, así que decidí lo segundo, me lleve a Kirara para que me cuidara. No le diré donde estoy porque si no vendrá por mí y yo no quiero ser una carga para usted, solo le puedo decir que el mismo día que me fui, me fui a otro país para empezar de nuevo, allí me encontré con unos horribles bandidos, y me paralice, y luego llego un señor a salvarme pero él se fue, y me di cuenta que se le había caído una bolsa así que lo seguí, con ayuda de Kirara, para devolvérsela, y llegue a su casa, huele feo, no es muy limpia y no hay flores, pero es muy bonita y vive con sus 4 hijos, por desgracia me lastime la pierna, pero ellos me curaron y me dieron de comer, yo ahora ya estoy mejor, comen cosas extrañas ¿Sabe? Pero me quieren mucho, y ahora me adoptaron como parte de su familia, y mis nuevos hermanos son muy cariñosos conmigo, lamento haberme ido sin despedir, pero no quería que todo lo que usted me trajo se lo quedaran esas " Brujas", si usted quiere yo le escribiré cada semana, solo tiene que enviarme usted una carta con Kirara, y si no quiere no mande nada, lo entenderé, no se preocupe, pero aun así lo extraño mucho, salúdeme al señor Jaken y Ah-Un.**_

_**Cariños y saludos**_

_**Rin"**_

Al terminar de leer la cara fulmino con la mirada a todos los aldeanos, por culpa de todos ellos había perdido a "su" Rin, y ahora no sabía dónde estaba para ir por ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que en parte era su culpa, si él no la hubiera dejado allí, ella no se hubiera ido nunca y estaría allí, junto a él. Pero el lado bueno era que ella aun lo quería y quería saber de él. Así que se dio media vuelta y Jaken y Ah-Un lo siguieron y al ver que el tigre seguía en la misma posición solo le dijo:

**Sesshomaru: Ven.**

Y con esas 3 simples letras el gato gigante lo siguió. Mientras todos los de la aldea estaban desconcertados.

…**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS DE NUEVA YORK…**

Rachel salía de la cocina después de haber hecho el desayuno para sus hermanos, que estaban aun durmiendo, pero antes de ir a su cuarto para ver qué hacer, alguien la llamo.

**Splinter: (Desde el Dojo) Cristal…**

**Cristal: (Desde la sala) ¿Si papá?**

**Splinter: Ven.**

**Cristal: Sí, ya voy.**

Al entrar al Dojo vio a Splinter en posición de loto, a un lado del árbol, ella se puso sobre sus rodillas, he hizo una reverencia, su padre la observo atento.

**Splinter: Hija, cuando nos conociste ¿Cómo sabias que no éramos malos?**

**Cristal: No lo sé, a veces solo tengo "Presentimientos" de las cosas.**

**Splinter: ¿Y cuándo predijiste que el otro día no saliera porque algo malo iba a pasar? Y pasaron aquellos cazadores de fenómenos por el que siempre salgo.**

**Cristal: Desde el día que morí por segunda vez, tengo visiones cuando duermo, pero solo pasa cuando es algo grave y le pasa a alguien que sea importante para mí.**

**Splinter: Hija, tu posees un gran y extraño don, toda mi vida he entrenado para desarrollar esa sensibilidad, por lo tanto, al nacer tú con esa capacidad he decidido entrenarte para ser una "Kunoichi", es decir "Una mujer ninja".**

**Cristal: (Con los ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa) ¿Enserio?**

**Splinter: (Asintió) Sí, pero te lo advierto, será lo más difícil que hallas hecho, te exprimiré mental, física y espiritualmente.**

**Cristal: Igual que las clases de "Señorita bien portada" de la anciana Kaede.**

**Splinter: Bien, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, pero empezaremos a entrenar mañana.**

Luego sintió como era estrujado por los brazos de su niña, el sonrió y le devolvió el gesto y le dio un beso en la frente.

**Cristal: Muchas gracias papá.**

**Splinter: (Serio) De ahora en adelante seré también tú sensei ¿Entendido?**

**Cristal: (Imitando a sus hermanos) Hai sensei.**

Splinter le dejo retirarse y en cuanto llego a la sala…

**Rachel: CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.**

Los 4 rápidamente salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y llegaron corriendo.

**Leo: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rapha: ¿Algún problema?**

**Mikey: Ojala valga la pena. Estaba soñando tan bonito.**

**Donnie: Que es tan importante.**

Su hermana trataba de contener la emoción, pero cuando no pudo más: grito.

**Rachel: VOY A SER UN NINJA COMO USTEDES.**

**M, L, D, R: ¿Enserio?**

**Cristal: Sí.**

Los 4 celebraban cargaban a su hermana y los 5 hicieron un "_Dame 3_" y se pusieron a bailar. En ese momento llego Kirara cubierta de enormes regalos y en su cuello llevaba un sobre con un lindo sello. Rin supo de quien era.

**Rin: Es del señor Sesshomaru.**

Ella llevo a Kirara a su cuarto y le dejo leche con atún en su plato, mientras dejaba los regalos en su cama, ya los abriría después, y luego empezó a leer su carta, la letra era muy elegante y presentable, sin embargo, la carta no era muy extensa **(4).**

"_**RIN:**_

_**No eras un estorbo para mi, te deje en la aldea para que convivieras con los de tú especie, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que fue un error, quiero que regreses, pero tu dijiste que eras feliz allí, así que te deseo suerte. Pero si te hacen algo, avísame, voy allá y los descuartizo. Jaken y Ah-Un te mandan saludos.**_

_**Sesshomaru**_"

Rin no cabía en su felicidad: Primero: iba a ser un ninja como sus hermanos. Segundo: Le llegaban muchos regalos. Y tercero: Su señor le había escrito. Abrazo fuertemente su carta y pronuncio.

**Rin: HOY es el MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA.**

…

(1): Youkai, son demonios que habitaban en la época antigua, en Japón, los más peligrosos son los que tienen apariencia humana, como Sesshomaru.

(2): Hanyou, son los hijos de Youkais y demonios, los demás se refieren a ellos como "Híbridos", no son aceptados por demonios por "_Ensuciar_" su sangre pura con la de los humanos; y tampoco los humanos los aceptan por ser "_Bestias_". Pero a los de la aldea de Rin no les importa.

(3): Originalmente la dueña de Kirara es Sango, pero después de la muerte de Naraku, se la dio a su hermano Kohaku para que pudiera aprender a ser buen exterminador.

(4): La carta que Sesshomaru le escribió a Rin no es muy extensa porque él es muy orgulloso y muy frío, y no habla mucho y mucho menos expresa sus sentimiento, por creer que es símbolo de debilidad, y esa carta solo por ser de su protegida, le contesto, y miren que le costó trabajo.

**Bueno mis agradecimientos a:**

**AliTMNT**

**Luisita Gómez**

**Luisita Tatis**

**Dani411**

**Yinu25**

**Adelya132**

**Guest**

**Por sus comentarios y ponerme en favoritos. Y yo sigo el concurso de las parejas.**

**Raphael y Rin**

**Sesshomaru y Rin**

**Leo y Karai**

**Leo y OC (Época actual o feudal)**

**Donnie y Abril, Casey e Irma**

**Donnie y OC (Época actual o feudal), Casey y Abril.**

**Mikey e Irma**

**Mikey y OC (Época actual o feudal)**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews. Se despide sesshoxcris**


	3. Amarga y Negra Navidad

**Nota: En este capítulo Rin sufrirá, y ya no será TAN "Diferente" de su nueva familia, espero que les guste y si no, espero que me perdonen. Y también una forma mía de la canción de Frozen.**

**TMNT e INUYASHA**

**Personajes**

_**Cantando**_

"_**Pensamientos"**_

Transcurso de la historia

**(Lugar donde estén los personajes o lo que hacen en el acto)**

**Capítulo 3 "**_**Negra y Amarga **_**Navidad"**

Paso el tiempo, desde que Rin había llegado a New York y ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que el sensei le aviso su decisión sobre convertirla en una Kunoichi, y era muy buena, le decían que tal vez no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a sus hermanos. Ese día los chicos se levantaron un poco más temprano de lo habitual, al parecer querían darle una sorpresa a su hermana pequeña, un desayuno especial, ella había recibido su bandana el día anterior y para celebrarlo iban a hacerle el desayuno, pero antes de que entraran a la cocina vieron el calendario marcaba el mes de Diciembre, entonces vieron una marca roja en el calendario, y entonces se sorprendieron al ver la fecha y no lo pudieron contener más.

**M, L, R, D: (En la sala) 2 SEMANAS PARA QUE LLEGUE LA "NAVIDAD"**

Ese día Rin estaba dormida tranquilamente en su cuarto abrazando la última carta que obtuvo de Sesshomaru, que le escribía constantemente y viceversa; en cuanto escucho el ruido de los gritos de sus hermanos cayo de su cama, ya que estaba hasta la orilla con un pie colgando. La pobre aun llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con detalles azules en forma de estrellas que Sesshomaru le regalo hace poco, ya que él le enviaba regalos al mismo tiempo que las cartas, pero se enredo con el vestido y se pego en su cabecita; se estaba sobaba su cabeza mientras buscaba la ropa de entrenamiento en un closet improvisado. Cuando encontró la ropa se saco el vestido.

**Rin: Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama, buenos días sensei.**

Tomo un pantalón negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo, una camiseta de mangas cortas del mismo color y unos guantes de cuero que dejaban ver sus deditos. Traía unas protecciones como las de sus hermanos, un estuche para Shurikens y un par de navajas en su cinturón (**N/a: En** **japonés** **se** **le** **dice** _**Obi**_), se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que su padre le consiguió.

**Rin: Al señor Jaken se le desencajaría la boca si me viera.**

Luego se acerco a una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y la abrió sacando su contenido: Su propia bandana de color blanco.

**Rin: "**_**Pureza e inocencia, eso dijo papá que significaba**_**".**

Se la puso con cuidado, y después se puso unos tenis negros.

**Rin: A entrenar.**

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, y vio a sus hermanos saltando de alegría y muy contentos.

**Rin: ¿Por qué tan contentos? ¿Hoy no hay entrenamiento o qué?**

Los 4 la voltearon a ver, Rapha al verla se puso con las mejillas rojas, y volteo el rostro para otro lado para que nadie lo notara, pero Leo si lo noto.

**Leo: "**_**¿Por qué se puso así? Solo lo vio Rachel y bajo la mirada ¿Sera qué…?**_**"**

**Mikey: Estamos contentos.**

**Cristal: No se nota.**

**Donnie: Es que hay algo mejor.**

**Cristal: ¿De veras?**

En ese momento salió Splinter del Dojo.

**Splinter: Veras hija mía, en exactamente 2 semanas…**

**Leo: Tres días…**

**Rapha: 16 horas.**

**Mikey: 40 minutos.**

**Donnie: (Fingiendo que trae un reloj en su muñeca y "Revisándolo") Y 37 segundos.**

**L, R, D, M: ¡Será Navidad!**

Rin los miro con una ceja arqueada.

**Cristal: ¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso?**

Al oír eso, Mikey hizo un gesto de que le iba a dar un infarto e hizo un sonido de que se iba a ahogar (**N/a: Tipo Josh de la serie "Drake y Josh" cuando se asusta**), Donnie puso cara de terror, como si hubiera dicho una grosería, Leo puso los ojos como platos y Rapha abrió la boca hasta el piso. Ha Splinter no le sorprendía, su hija siempre preguntaba todo lo que no sabía y al ser del Japón antiguo, no le podías pedir más.

**Splinter: Veras, la Navidad es un día donde las personas pasan el día completo con sus amigos y familia, es lo que hacemos aquí, pero lo que ellos quieren es que llegue la noche.**

**Rachel: ¿Por qué?**

**Mikey: (Colocándose a su lado) Por que llega una de las mejores personas del mundo.**

**Cristal: ¿Quién?**

**R, M, L, D: Santa Claus.**

**Rachel: ¿Santa quién?**

**Splinter: Santa Claus. Es un hombre de traje rojo, es algo gordo, que vive en el polo Norte (N/a: Donnie le enseño a Rin los continentes), y va en un trineo impulsado por renos que vuelan…**

**Cristal: Guau.**

**Splinter: Y cada año, en la noche de Navidad, y deja regalos a todos los niños del mundo, pero solo a los que se portan bien todo el año.**

**Cristal: (Triste) Entonces no voy a tener regalos.**

**Splinter: ¿Por qué?**

**Cristal: Le pegue a unas niñas, me escape de mi casa y no me gustan algunas comidas y finjo que sí. No soy buena niña.**

Sus hermanos oyeron atentos esa aclaración, y sintieron su tristeza como propia. En ese momento Rapha se acerco a ella y poso si verde mano en su hombro. Aun tenía un poco de rubor pero ya no se notaba tanto.

**Rapha: Les pegaste por defenderte, te fuiste porque casi te obligaron y de la comida, bueno, no eres la única. Todo lo que dijiste solo son pequeñeces.**

Splinter volvió a revolver su cabello negro con ternura, y los otros 3 fueron a la cocina, y Splinter llevo a su hija a ver la tele y le pidió Rapha que la distrajera y no la dejara entrar en la cocina. Los 2 estaban viendo el televisor, estaba pasando un programa de motos. Eso a Rapha le encantaba y a su hermanita igual.

**Rapha: Este año le pediré a Santa una moto nueva, para pasear por todas las alcantarillas.**

**Cristal: Yo tal vez solo pida unos dulces.**

**Rapha: ¿Por qué tan poquitas cosas? Tú eres niña buena, y de seguro te dará lo que quieras.**

**Cristal: ¿Y cómo pedirte?**

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que estaban siendo vigilados por un personaje misterioso, y miraba fijamente a Rin. Tenía un teléfono en la oreja derecha, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien.

**¿?: Le digo señor esta niña es idéntica a su hija, la diferencia es el color de ojos.**

**¿? 2: (Por el teléfono) **_**¿Y qué hace?**_

**¿?: Habla sobre la Navidad con esa abominación.**

**¿? 2: **_**¿Y la rata?**_

**¿?: Entro al parecer a otro cuarto con los otros 3 adefesios.**

**¿? 2: **_**Pues aprovecha que no está vigilándolos y ve por ella.**_

**¿?: Aun no puedo, ese tipo eta muy cerca.**

**¿? 2: **_**¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS DEBO ESPERAR?! Ryan, más te vale traerla.**_

**Ryan: En una semana, se lo prometo, se la llevare.**

**¿? 2: **_**La quiero aquí en 2 días.**_

**¿?: Pero señor…**

**¿? 2: **_**NADA DE PEROS, LA QUIERO A ELLA Y EL QUIMICO QUE TE PEDÍ. O te despides de vivir.**_

**¿?: S-sí señor.**

Cuando colgó siguió viendo a la niña.

**¿?: Lo siento por ti pequeña, pero si no hago esto mi hijo se quedara solo.**

Los niños seguían ajenos a la plática del extraño.

**Cristal: Entonces pediré una mascota.**

**Rapha: Pero si ya tenemos a Spike.**

**Cristal: "Tenemos" me suena manada, es TÚ mascota, a mí ni me hace caso.**

**Rapha: Y según tú ¿Qué pedirías?**

**Cristal: Un conejo.**

**Rapha: Bueno hablas ese día con papá.**

En eso Splinter entro a la sala, y él hombre que les grababa se fue de ahí lo más sigiloso posible.

**Splinter: El desayuno está listo.**

**Rapha: Hai, sensei.**

**Cristal: Voy en un segundo, iré a mi cuarto por algo.**

Rapha y Splinter entraron a la cocina y Rin corrió a su cuarto y fue directo a su closet de ahí saco 5 paquetes de diferentes tamaños y formas: Uno era azul, otro rojo, otro naranja, otro morado y otro café. Ella le había pedido a Sesshomaru que se los mandara, él entendió que su nueva familia era MUY importante para ella, así que le mando exactamente lo que ella le pidió.

**Rin: Adelante.**

Fue a paso calmado a la cocina, al abrir la cortina, allí estaban sus hermanos y el sensei en la mesa esperándola con un desayuno.

**M, R, L, D: Felicidades por entrar al Clan.**

**Cristal: Chicos…**

Estaba frente a ella unos Hot-Cakes, un delicioso jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos con ¿Quién sabe qué?, y un poco de leche con chocolate.

**Leo: Como ayer obtuviste tú bandana…**

**Rapha: Oficialmente eres parte del Clan Hamato…**

**Donnie: Por lo tanto ahora eres más que nuestra hermana…**

**Mikey: Eres parte vital de esta familia.**

Entonces, sin haber visto lo que Rin traía en las manos fueron hacía ella y le pusieron un plato de Hot-Cakes y con una carita feliz.

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) Hermanos.**

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, el sensei saco un enorme paquete en color blanco, y lo puso frente a ella.

**Cristal: ¿Qué es?**

**Splinter: Ábrelo y lo sabrás.**

Ella puso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los regalos en una de las sillas, y entonces rasgo el papel blanco para encontrarse con una caja de madera con detalles japoneses, y entonces sus deditos temblaron de la emoción. Al abrir la caja, se encontró con un Wakisashi de mango color plata y tenía el nombre de Rin escrito en Kajin.

**Cristal: (A punto de llorar) Papá.**

**Splinter: Felicidades hija.**

Rin rodeo la mesa y abrazo a su "Padre", sus hermanos al instante se unieron al abrazo, y luego al separarse Mikey y vio los paquetes en la silla.

**Mikey: (Señalando los regalos) ¿Qué son esos, hermana?**

**Cristal: Regalos que le pedí al señor Sesshomaru que me trajera. Son para ustedes.**

Ella tomo los regalos y a cada uno le dio su respectiva caja (A Leo la azul, a Rapha la roja, a Mikey la naranja, a Donnie la morada y a Splinter la café).

**Cristal: Vamos ábranlos.**

Leo fue el primeo en abrirla, y de ella saco una funda para Katana, al parecer hecha con un material resistente.

**Leo: Guau.**

**Cristal: Es de piel de dragón.**

**Leo: (Boquiabierto) No es cierto.**

**Cristal: (Fingiendo estar ofendida) ¿Acaso crees que miento?**

Mikey al escuchar y ver el regalo, fue lo más veloz que pudo y saco del paquete un enorme huevo con un dibujo de una tortuga de bandana naranja sobre un enorme monte y con pose de ser el rey del mundo.

**Mikey: (Sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja) ¿Soy yo?**

**Cristal: ¿Te gusta?**

**Mikey: (Abrazándola) ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡BOOYAKASHA!**

Donnie abrió como rayo el paquete que le dieron y de él saco varias sustancias extrañas eran más de 50 y todas de diferente color y sustancias. Además de un enorme libro con la portada hecho de un material muy rico al tacto.

**Donnie: ¿Qué es esto?**

**Cristal: Es toda la sangre de cada demonio que existe o al menos de unos pocos, el tipo de demonio del que es la sangre esta anotada en las botellas. Y ese es un libro de demonios.**

**Donnie: (Emocionado) Empiezo a investigar después del entrenamiento.**

Rapha casi destroza la envoltura, y en su regalo había una caja de madera muy fina, el niño-tortuga la abrió, sus ojos se pusieron más grandes que los platos y su boca cayó al piso.

**Cristal: (Con sonrisa inocente) ¿Te gusta?**

**Rapha: …**

**Leo: Pues que le diste que se quedo mudo y boquiabierto.**

Todos (menos Rapha y Rin) se asomaron al contenido de la caja, vieron el contenido de la caja, era un montón de armas filosas y punzantes. Todas acomodadas en perfecto orden.

**Leo: ¿Pero qué…?**

**Mikey: ¿Cómo rayos…?**

**Donnie: ¿Pero cómo…?**

**Splinter: ¿Para él todo eso…?**

Rin sostuvo su tierna sonrisa. En un segundo Rapha ya se había aferrado a su hermana en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Rapha: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS HERMANA, VOY Y VENGO, TENGO QUE ORDENAR ESTO EN MI CUARTO.**

Lo último que se vio fue un borrón rojo y verde saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina con el regalo que le dio su hermana. Splinter a su hija un poco durativo. Rin entendió la mirada de su padre y solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

**Rin: Descuida, Rapha no se hará daño "**_**Espero**_**"**

Ya solo quedaba ver el regalo de Splinter, este rasgo con cuidado y sin prisa alguna el fino papel marrón, y se encontró un fino y precioso marco para fotografías. Miro cuidadosamente el regalo, estaba hecho de fina madera, los detalles notablemente antiguos, tradicionales y japoneses estaban perfectamente tallados y cuidadosamente pintados; luego miro nuevamente la caja y se encontró con un bastón hecho de lo que parecía ser esmeralda (**N/a: El que usa en la serie**). Sus hijos miraban asombrados los regalos, luego Splinter miro a su niña y le pregunto con la mirada.

**Rin: Me gusto ese marco para la foto que tienes de tú primera familia, y pues hice el modelo para que el señor Sesshomaru me lo consiguiera ¿Te gusta?**

Splinter dejo sus regalos en la mesa y luego estrujo a su hija entre sus brazos, y le acariciaba su cabello negro.

**Splinter: Mi marco estaba bien. Pero…Creo que esta familia tenga su propia foto.**

Splinter al ver que la expresión de la cara de la pequeña demostraba que no entendió a lo que se refería, así que la soltó y tomo los dos regalos que le dio Rin.

**Splinter: Terminen de desayunar y los espero en la sala.**

**C, L, M, D: Hai sensei.**

En cuanto la rata gigante salió de la cocina, Mikey tomo el huevo con cuidado en la base dorada sobre la que estaba y dijo:

**Mikey: Dejen que lo lleve a mi cuarto en un lugar seguro.**

Se fue lo más cuidadoso posible. Luego Donnie tomo sus sustancias y su libro.

**Donnie: Llevare esto a mi laboratorio, no tardo.**

Luego de que el de morado saliera, solo quedaban Leo y Rin. Leo tomo su Katana y trato de meterla en su funda nueva, pero la Katana era muy pequeña para la funda.

**Leo: Oh.**

**Rin: Descuida, de seguir que cuando seas mayor, papá te dará una espada más grande. **

**Leo: ¿Tú crees que seré un buen ninja?**

**Rin: No.**

**Leo: ¿Eh?**

**Rin: Yo SÉ que serás uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo.**

Justo cuando Rin abrazo a Leo, Rapha llegó a la cocina y al verlos así de juntos, se puso rojo de enojo y de milagro, no le salía humo por las orejas.

**Leo: (Soltándola) Bueno a desayunar.**

**Rin: Sí.**

Raphael se sentó junto a los 2 y además empezó a sentir celos de que Leo fuera el centro de atención de su hermana. No sabía porque, pero siempre le molesto que sus hermanos estuvieran acaparando la atención de Rachel. Cuando llegaron los otros 2 la cocina se lleno de risas del niño-tortuga de naranja y de golpes por parte del de antifaz rojo.

**Leo: Bueno ya terminamos. Sensei nos espera en la sala.**

Los 4 se levantaron y fueron a la sala, y se sorprendieron al ver al sensei con una cámara en sus manos.

**C, L, M, D, R: ¿Qué es eso Sensei?**

**Splinter: Vengan niños, les tomare una foto.**

Los niños se sentaron en el sillón, y Splinter coloco la cámara enfrente de ellos la cámara se puso a producir sonidos extraños, Splinter se sentó en el sillón, coloco Mikey y a Rin en su regazo, Leo se sentó sobre sus hombros, y Rapha y Donnie eran abrazados por su padre, Raphael estaba a su derecha junto a Rin, y Donnie estaba a su izquierda junto a Mikey.

**Splinter: Muy bien, ahora miren a la cámara y digan: "Whisky".**

**R, L, M, D, C: ¿**_**Whisky**_**?**

En ese momento la cámara soltó el FLASH, dejando medio atontados a los niños, y a Mikey y Rin frotándose sus ojitos. En ese momento salió una foto instantánea a color. Splinter dejo a los niños en el sillón y fue a recoger su foto, los niños tenían caras muy divertidas y Splinter no pudo reprimir su risita.

**Leo: (Desde el sillón) ¿Qué es eso, sensei?**

Splinter se acerco a sus niños y les dio la foto, Leo la tomó y sus hermanos se pegaron a él para ver la foto.

**D, M: Guau.**

**Rapha: Nos capturo.**

**Leo: Es como si estuviéramos ahí pegados.**

**Cristal: Impresionante.**

**Splinter: La prueba d que siempre seremos una familia.**

Los niños se levantaron del sillón y abrazaron fuerte al sensei. Luego, la rata tomo el marco que su niña le dio y allí puso la foto, entonces entro al Dojo seguido de sus hijos, y dejo la foto en el estante.

**Splinter: Bien, a entrenar.**

**L, R, C: Hai, sensei.**

**M, D: Hay, ¿Por qué?**

Ese entrenamiento, sirvió para que Rin aprendiera a usar su Wakisashi, pero no solo eso, también tuvo un pequeño combate con sus hermanos, le gano a Donnie y a Mikey, empato, aduras penas, con Leo y perdió contra Raphael, el sensei la califico como la 3ra más fuerte del Clan. Todos estaban increíblemente felices, y por ese pequeño instante todo fue perfecto…

Luego ese instante termino…

…**MEDIA NOCHE…**

Todo el mundo dormía en la guarida, bueno…Casi todos. Había un silencio imperturbable, hasta que se escucho un par de sonidos de puertas abriéndose, de una tortuga con antifaz rojo y en la otra una niña con un antifaz tan blanco como el pijama que traía puesto. Ambos fueron de puntitas hasta el cuarto del mayor, y entraron en silencio. Los dos se pusieron a un lado de la cama del niño tortuga de ojos azul marino.

**Rapha: Leo, Psst.**

Pero el niño no se despertaba. Así que Rin se subió en él.

**Rin: Leo.**

Rapha se subió sobre la cama también así que empezaron a moverla para despertar al niño.

**Rapha: Despierta, Despierta.**

**Rin: Ya no duermas.**

**Leo: (Medio despierto) Cristal, Rapha, duérmanse ¿Sí?**

**Rin: No podemos.**

**Rapha: Escuchamos ruidos extraños desde ayer en la noche. La aventura despertó…**

**Rin: (Poniendo un brazo sobre su cara de forma exagerada) Y nosotros también. Ahora debemos seguirla.**

**Leo: (Empujándolos y tirándolos de su cama) Pues vayan con ella solos.**

**Rapha: (Sentado en el suelo) Por favor, Intrépido.**

**Leo: (Tapándose la cara con las sabanas) Déjenme dormir.**

Rapha miro a su hermanita con duda y luego ella puso cara de pensar, cuando un "Clic" de su cabeza y un chasqueo de sus deditos le hizo entender que la niña tuvo una idea. Ella se volvió a sentar en la cama del niño y pregunto al aire.

**Rin: ¿Y si jugamos "Sigue al líder"?**

Luego de esa pregunta Leo se destapo un poco la cara y tenía un ojo abierto, mirando a Rin, y luego soltó un suspiro y tomo su antifaz.

**Leo: Bien, pero solo un par de rondas.**

Cuando se termino de poner su antifaz y los 3 tomaron sus armas, Rin los jalo a la sala.

**Rin: (Jalándolos de los brazos) Rápido, rápido, rápido.**

**Leo: Shh, Shh, Shh. **

**Rapha: (En un susurro) Ya Leo, la conoces bien.**

Los 3 llegaron al salón y se pusieron a un lado de las escaleras.

**Leo: Bueno, las damas primero. Cristal.**

**Cristal: Bien, entonces…Mi primera orden, salgamos de la guarida.**

Leo iba a protestar pero recordó la regla "Lo que diga el líder se hace, o tienes castigo". Así que salió de la guarida detrás de Rapha y Cristal que ya estaban afuera.

**Rapha: Me toca. Digo que…Vayamos al refugio donde siempre jugamos.**

**Leo: Pero está muy lejos.**

**Rapha: Es mi turno, así que vamos, o habrá castigo.**

Ya resignado Leo, corrió por sus hermanos, quienes ya llevaban buen trecho corriendo, sin saber ninguno de los 3 que eran seguidos a distancia prudente.

Los 3 llegaron a un enorme espacio en la alcantarilla, donde había algunas historietas, un par de juguetes, unas patinetas, y algunas rampas de madera.

**Rin: Bien Leo, tú turno.**

Leo estaba a punto de decir que regresaran, cuando paso una patineta junto a él, entonces sus principios y su conciencia se apagaron.

**Leo: Bien, digo…Vamos a hacer piruetas con las patinetas.**

Los tres tomaron una de las patinetas y habían subido a las rampas, y estaban riendo mucho, cada "Sigue al líder" eran piruetas, retos de katas, duelos minúsculos con sus armas. En un momento se subió a un tubo que estaba muy alto y empezó a caminar sobre este.

**Rin: Atrápenme.**

Sus hermanos corrieron por ella, pero ya estaba muy lejos.

**Leo: Espera Cristal (Tambaleándose un poco).**

**Rapha: Oye niñas te vas a caer.**

**Cristal: (Volteándose levemente) ¿Qué?**

En ese momento Rin se resbalo con el tubo, que estaba congelado y resbalo.

**Rin: Kyaaaaaaaaaa.**

**R y L: ¡CRISTAL!**

Pero Rin, no cayó en el piso, sino que unos brazos la atraparon poco antes de chocar en el piso…Al principio creyó que era su padre, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con un hombre completamente vestido de negro, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

**Rin: (Asustada) ¿Q-Quién es usted?**

El hombre la miraba fijamente, y luego se la llevo en su hombro mientras salía corriendo.

**Rin: KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡CHICOS!**

**Rapha: ¡NOO! ¡HERMANA!**

**Leo: SUELTALA.**

Ambos corrieron por ella pero el hombre corría un poco más rápido que los niños.

**Rapha: Suéltala.**

**Leo: ¡Iré por Splinter!**

**Rapha: Date prisa.**

…**EN OTRO LADO…**

Mientras Rin lloraba amargamente mientras ese hombre la llevaba en su hombro.

**Rin: (Con voz ahogada) ¡PAPÁ!**

**Hombre: ¡Cállate! Ya no vendrán por ti, no pueden hacer nada, además alégrate, no le diremos a nadie de esos fenómenos.**

**Rin: Suélteme, quiero regresarme, quiero ir con mi papá, quiero ir con mis hermanos.**

**Hombre: Pero que te pasa, mira tú coopera conmigo y verás cómo donde vivirás de ahora en adelante serás mil veces más feliz, te trataran ben, tendrás muchos de sirvientes y juguetes, tendrás buena comida…Vivirás rodeada de lujos…**

**Rin: (Llorando más fuerte) ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ODIO A LOS HUMANOS, ELLOS NO ME QUIEREN, NI ME ENTIENDEN Y SOLO QUIEREN CAMBIARME! ¡NO QUIERO IR, MI PAPÁ Y MIS HERMANOS ME AMAN TAL Y COMO SOY, Y NO ME DICEN QUE CAMBIE NI NADA PARECIDO, POR ESO YO LOS QUIERO IGUAL!**

El hombre medito un poco sobre lo que dijo la niña, cuando llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían a la superficie y empezó a subir los peldaños. Pero antes de llegar muy lejos, un Sai se clavo cerca de su cabeza.

**Rapha: ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!**

El hombre escucho muy cerca de hay varios pasos apresurados, y una voz llamando, a su parecer, a los niños, así que apresuro su paso, es ese momento alguien abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla.

**Hombre 2: Ya tenemos el químico (Mostrándoselo) Vámonos.**

**Hombre 1: Sí.**

En ese momento Rapha se colgó de su pie, y empezó a morderlo.

**Hombre 1: HAAA, MALDITO FENOMENO.**

Entonces con una sacudidadesupie lo mando a volar lejos. Y Rapha cayó desmayado por un golpe de su cabeza.

**Rin: RAPHA…**

Estaba a punto de salir de la alcantarilla cuando ella tomo su Wakisashi.

**Rin: Suéltenme.**

El hombre que aun tenía el químico en las manos le dio en la cara y el al sentir el metal rasgar su cara, soltó el químico, al piso; y al hombre que la sostenía le clavo la espada en el brazo para que la soltara. Y la soltó, pero ella tropezó y cayó a la alcantarilla de picada, y en ese momento el químico cayó también.

**Hombre 1: NO.**

**Hombre 2: NOS VAN A MATAR.**

Después de eso, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, Rin caía de espaldas mientras veía un frasco de vidrio con un líquido color verde-azulado, viscoso. En un momento ella cayó al piso, pero al mirar arriba el químico caía justo sobre ella.

**Rin: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

En ese momento empezó a brillar, estaba cubierta de ese líquido. Empezó a dolerle todo, en ese momento Rapha se despertó y vio a Rin cubierta de ese líquido.

**Rapha: (Acercándose) RACHEL**

En ese momento a Rin empezaron a crecerle las uñas hasta parecer unas garras (como las de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru), unos pequeños colmillo se asomaron de su boca, a su cabello le empezaba a salir varios mechones de color plateado, y sus ojos cambiaron de color café a un ámbar intenso y unas manchas alrededor de color azul marino y verde toxico, su ropa antes blanca, ahora era completamente negra, al igual que su antifaz. Entonces solo se desmayo, estaba completamente cambiada.

**Rapha: RACHEL.**

En ese momento los hombres al ver la transformación que tuvo su objetivo, salieron corriendo, su plan falló completamente.

En ese momento Rapha se acerco a su hermana, ahora cambiada, se arrodillo y apoyo la cabeza de la niña en sus piernas, por alguna razón empezó a sentir mucho frío, y aunque ella seguía respirando, su piel estaba tan fría como un cadáver.

**Rapha: ¿Rachel?**

Entonces ella empezaba no se movía.

**Rapha: (Aguantando las lágrimas) PAPÁ, LEO.**

Entonces la abrazo fuerte contra él y empezó llorar.

**Rapha: Perdóname hermanita, lo siento debí ponerte más atención, no debí convencerte de que salieras de la casa. Perdón (Meciéndola con cariño) Tranquila hermana, yo te cuido.**

En ese momento llegó Splinter, y al ver a Rapha corrió hacia ellos.

**Splinter: RAPHAEL.**

El niño volteo aún con lágrimas en los ojos y lo vio.

**Rapha: Algo le cayó y la cambio por completo papá.**

Splinter la vio y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su hija, completamente cambiada.

**Splinter: Raphael ¿Qué…?**

**Rapha: Estábamos jugando…Fuimos a nuestro refugio que tenemos Leo, Rachel y yo. Pero salimos jugando sigue al líder…Y Rachel se cayó, y un hombre la atrapo, y lo seguimos, Leo fue por ti, yo lo mordí y trate que no se la llevara, pero me golpee en la cabeza, y cuando desperté ella estaba en el suelo, y ese frasco le cayó y luego…Ella…**

No pudo seguir por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y abrazó más a su hermana, Splinter se acerco a ellos y sintió la frente de su hija.

**Splinter: Está helada.**

**Rapha: Por favor papá, no quiero que Rachel se muera.**

Splinter tomo a Raphael y a la niña en brazos, luego vio el frasco que le había caído a Rin, y se sorprendió al ver que era idéntico al que tenía de lo que le paso a sus hijos y a él.

**Rapha: ¿Papá?**

**Splinter: Hay que irnos, rápido.**

Tomo el frasco con su cola y llego con sus dos hijos en brazos.

Leo estaba en la sala de la guarida, con sus otros 2 hermanos. Los 3 estaban espantadísimos por sus hermanos y su padre. Al verlos llegar, se levantaron a recibirlos.

**Leo: Papá, Rapha… ¿Qué le paso a Cristal?**

**Rapha: Le cayó algo encima, y le paso eso.**

**Mikey: (Llorando a mares) NO, no mi hermana no se puede morir, no Cristal no, es mi hermanita papá, no quiero que nos deje.**

**Leo: (Abrazándolo) Tranquilo, estará bien, te lo prometo.**

**Donnie: ¿Cómo está?**

**Splinter: Esta helada. Tenemos que hacer algo.**

**Donnie: Hay que llevarla a mi laboratorio.**

**Splinter: De acuerdo.**

Entonces los 4 llevaron a la pequeña al laboratorio, la pusieron en una camilla, y se esperaron a que Donnie les dijera algo.

**Donnie: Creo que primero hay que ponerle una manta encima.**

**Rapha: (Enfadado) ¿Crees?**

**Donnie: Pues no soy un medico todavía pero le puede dar pulmonía si no entra en calor a la de YA.**

**Leo: Iré por unas mantas a mi cuarto.**

**Mikey: Le calentare un té y también iré por unas sabanas.**

Ambos salieron del laboratorio.

**Donnie: Sensei, aquí tengo una lista de medicinas que necesitamos, puede conseguirlas.**

**Splinter: Veré que puedo hacer.**

Cuando el maestro Splinter salió de la guarida, con la lista en mano, y Donnie empezó a analizar la medicina que aún tenía, Rapha solo paso una silla junto a la camilla y se quedo observando a la niña.

…**3 DÍAS DÉSPUES EN LA NOCHE…**

Los niños casi no comían ni dormían, para vigilar a la pequeña, en ese momento seguían en el laboratorio de Donnie, Splinter meditaba para pensar en una solución. La niña no despertaba pero lo más raro fue que cuando le daban la medicina…No podían.

Cuando la trataban de inyectar la aguja se rompía, las pastillas no le hacían efecto, y los jarabes se congelaban apenas tocaban su boca ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

**Donnie: Esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué pasa esto?**

**Rapha: Nuestra hermanita puede morir…No puedes hacer algo…**

Pero no pudieron decir nada más ya que escucharon un sonido en la sala y un extraño resplandor. Tanto los niños como el sensei s asomaron a la sala y se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco atado en una coleta, ojos dorados, una luna creciente en la frente y una línea morada en cada mejilla.

**¿?: Así que aquí vive la humana (Poniendo gesto molesto y agítala mano) Diu, que mal huele aquí.**

En ese momento Splinter salió al encuentro con la mujer.

**Splinter: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?**

Ella lo miro, y Splinter se sorprendió de que no se asustara con ella, al contrario, la miraba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

**¿?: Buenas tarde, mi nombre es Irasue. Vine a ver a Rin.**

**Splinter: ¿A Rin?**

Los niños al oír esto salieron disparados a la sala y el primero en hablar fue Mikey.

**Mikey: Usted va a curar a mi hermana.**

Irasue lo miro y se le hizo a cosa más adorable del mundo, se agacho a su altura y le hablo amablemente.

**Irasue: Así es pequeño, soy la madre del hombre que ha cuidado a la niña en estos últimos 3 años, así que como él se preocupo por ella y yo quiero mucho a mi hijo (N/a: Si como no), la vine a ayudar.**

Los niños la levaron al laboratorio de Donnie, para que viera a la niña, Splinter seguía incrédulo, pero algo le decía que su niña iba a estar bien,

Irasue al ver a la niña tendida en la cama lo primero que hizo fue sentir su frente.

**Irasue: Está tan fría como un cadáver. Pero su respiración y sus latidos son normales.**

Luego reviso su cabeza y entonces habló.

**Irasue: Ya veo, están en una lucha. Hace mucho que no veía un caso así.**

Los niños y Splinter la miraron sin entender ¿Rin peleaba con alguien en su cabeza? ¿Con quién?

**Irasue: Digo que ambas merecen una oportunidad de vivir.**

En ese momento saco un hermoso collar de perlas blancas, al final tenía un dije de oro con una piedra morada en medio, era llamada "Piedra Meido" servía para revivir a los muertos, y ver lo que pasaba en el inframundo.

**Irasue: Qué bueno que su lucha es en la cabeza. El corazón es más difícil de curar.**

En ese momento saco del collar una pequeña botella color negro. Entonces le derramo un poco en su frente, y la niña empezó a reaccionar, todos esperaban a que se levantara, y lo hizo. Se levanto lentamente y se froto sus ojo, ahora ámbar con azul y verde, y bostezo lentamente, enseñando sus colmillitos.

**Irasue: Niña.**

La pequeña miro a Irasue y puso una cara de incertidumbre.

**¿?: ¿I-Irasue-sama?**

La voz era completamente distinta, la de Rin era dulce y aguda, la de esta nueva niña era gruesa. Y ya no parecía la Rin que todos conocían.

**Rapha: ¿Ra…Rachel?**

La nombrada volteo a ver a Rapha y le dedico una sonrisa apenas notable.

**Irasue: Con que Rachel…Bien, así será tu nombre de ahora en adelante.**

Todos voltearon a ver a Irasue.

**Splinter: ¿A qué se refiere?**

**Irasue: Nada especial. Solo que ella no es Rin.**

Todos la miraron asombrados y "Rachel" confusa.

**Rachel: ¿Rin? ¿Quién es Rin?**

**Splinter: ¿Qué significa esto?**

**Irasue: Se los explicare.**

De su collar salieron varias imágenes. Y todos la miraban expectantes,

**Irasue: La dueña original del cuerpo que tienes Rachel, es de nombre Rin, ella es la niña más buena, dulce, pura e inocente que he visto en mi vida. Sea lo que sea que la cambio, su alma es tan pura e inocente, que al parecer hizo que su mente y cuerpo, en cierta forma, la transformara en una parte de su cuerpo que no afecte a la original. En este momento ella está justo aquí (Señalando la cabeza de la pequeña) Ella también escucha lo que tú, y al parecer ella no quería que tú te quedaras en su lugar. Y no lo harás.**

**Rachel: (Asustada) ¿Qué?**

**Irasue: Se podría decir que compartían el mismo cuerpo.**

**Splinter: Entiendo.**

**Irasue: Pero Rachel ahora es más especial.**

**Rachel: ¿Qué?**

**Irasue: ¿Recuerdas? Sesshomaru tiene "Garras venenosas", Inuyasha "Garras de acero" ¿Tú qué crees que tienes?**

Ella miro sus garras y luego vio algo de escarcha en ellas.

**Rachel: ¿Hielo?**

Irasue asintió, mientras seguía relatando.

**Irasue: Por eso decidí darte a ti también una oportunidad de vivir. Tú tienes lo que cualquiera quisiera. Pero debo advertirles algo ¿Qué fue lo último que Rin al ser cambiada?**

Raphael se puso a pensar y entonces recordó lo que vio en la expresión de Rin.

**Rapha: Miedo.**

**Irasue: Exacto, tú poder crecerá con los años, al igual que Rin, pero tanto puedes crear cosas hermosas, como cosas terribles, el miedo al ser lo último que Rin sintió, ahora tú también lo tendrás, no debes tener miedo nunca o sino algo grave pasara.**

Todos quedaron mudos, "Rachel" ahora era una parte de Rin. Y para ponerlo peor, Splinter dijo algo que afecto gravemente el corazón de la niña.

**Splinter: ¿Y Rin? ¿No volverá?**

**Irasue: Esa descición es de Rachel.**

**Rachel: ¡NO!**

Todos la voltearon a ver y ella estaba ya de pie y tenía los ojos aguados.

**Rachel: ¿Es su único tema de conversación? Rin esto…Rin aquello… ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo no importo? Yo también estoy aquí, y ustedes solo se preocupan por la tonta e ingenua de Rin.**

Luego de eso ella salió corriendo del laboratorio para encerrarse en "Su" habitación, dejando un camino de escarcha a su paso.

**Rapha: ¡RACHEL!**

Leo, Rapha, Donnie y Mikey corrieron a la puerta pero cuando la tocaron, sintieron mucho frío.

**Mikey: (Quitando las manos de la puerta) Ahh, esta fría.**

**Donnie: Pobre Rachel.**

**Leo: Rachel, abre la puerta.**

**Rapha: Por favor hermana.**

**Rachel: ¡VAYANSE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!**

Los niños se fueron tristes a la sala donde estaban Splinter e Irasue.

**Irasue: Solo hay que darle tiempo, ya verán como lo cura todo.**

**Splinter: Eso espero, gracias. Por todo.**

Irasue asintió u luego volteo a ver a los niños.

**Irasue: Ustedes tienen la tarea más importante. Hacer a Rachel parte de su familia también.**

Los niños asintieron, Irasue saco su collar, y luego de pronunciar unas palabras, un portal apareció frente a ellos. Después de dedicarle una mirada a cada uno, desapareció por el portal.

**Leo: ¿Sensei?**

**Splinter: Vayan a dormir. Es tarde.**

Todos vieron tristes "La puerta de Rachel" y se fueron a dormir.

**Splinter: Por favor, ya perdí una hija, no me quiten a 2 más.**

…**2 SEMANAS DÉSPUES…**

Rachel no salió no para entrenar ni para comer, Rapha le llevaba comida, pero solo tocaba un par de veces, dejaba una bandeja con comida y luego se iba a comer con los demás, luego al volver a pasar por su cuarto, la charola estaba vacía. Como la extrañaban todos, ni Kirara podía entrar. Mikey ese día había logrado encender uno de los juegos aparentemente no funcionales, y entonces pensó que Rachel querría ir a jugar con él. Llego a la puerta de Rachel y, siendo observado por sus hermanos, toco la puerta.

**Mikey: (Sonriendo) ¿Rachel? (Toco rítmicamente la puerta)**

_**¿Y si jugamos video juegos?**_

_**Ven, vamos, sal de ahí.**_

_**Ya no te vemos nunca más, hermana sal, parece que no estás.**_

_**Éramos inseparables, pero ya no, la culpa no tengo yo.**_

**(Asomando**__**un**__**ojos**__**por**__**la**__**cerradura**_**) ¿Y si jugamos video juegos?**_

**(Hablando por el pomo encogiendo sus labios) **_**O lo que quieras me da igual.**_

**Rachel: (Con voz ahogada) Déjame sola Mikey.**

**Mikey: (Triste) Bien, adiós.**

Mikey se fue triste al sillón y empezó a llorar, siendo consolado inmediatamente por Leo y Splinter, Rachel aun no estaba lista para salir.

La pequeña hacía una pequeña bola de nieve con sus manos, cuando Mikey toco la puerta, ella soltó la bola y congelo sin querer una muñeca, por eso decidió no salir. En eso un portal se abrió pero de allí solo salió un paquete con una nota, al abrirlo se encontró con un collar parecido al de Irasue, solo que la piedra de en medio era negra; y aparte había unos guantes negros, al parecer de cuero, que dejaban ver sus deditos y garras. Entonces leyó la nota con fina letra.

"_**Los guantes te protegen de lanzar directamente todo tu poder, el collar es por sí deseas que Rin regrese, tienes que desearlo mucho, y cuando ella quiera tú también volverás. Sé buena chica, pero también decidida y fiel…"**_

**Rachel e Irasue: No**__**haz**__**de**__**exhibir tú potencial.**

Se coloco el collar y con cuidado se puso los guantes.

…**DÍAS DESPUES…**

Donnie no tenía nada que hacer, acababa de inventar unas aero-patinetas que se deslizaban en él aire, pero sus hermanos veían la tele, y vio uno de los videojuegos, y se le ocurrió algo. Fue a la puerta de Rachel y toco rítmicamente la puerta.

**Donnie: **_**¿Y si jugamos videojuegos?**_

_**O mis patinetas estrenar**_** (Estaba en una pero choco con una pared, pero Splinter lo atrapó a él).**

_**Tu compañía hace falta aquí.**_

_**Hasta con Mikey ya empecé a enseñar **_**(Mikey escribía algo hasta que llego Donnie). Así no se escribe.**

_**Es algo aburrido solamente ver a Leo entrenar.**_

Pero nada se escucho, ni siquiera un "No quiero", eso solo lo hizo encerrarse en su laboratorio todo el día.

Ese día vieron las noticias y se enteraron que el hombre que intento a secuestrar a Rin, trabajaba para un hombre que vendió a su propia hija con unos maleantes, y por eso quería a Rin, para que pudiera criarla como su hija, al químico quería venderlo a unos terroristas, así que lo atraparon, ya que alguien lo delato, y lo llevaron a la cárcel. Y estaban buscando a la niña que fue vendida, pasaron una foto y al parecer era idéntica a Rin, solo que sus ojos eran grises y tenía una cicatriz en su frente, en resumen, le arruinaron la vida a "3" niñas inocentes.

Esa noche Leo tomo una descición, su padre, sus hermanos y él ya no la veían nunca, y ella no podía seguir de esa forma, así que en la noche él y sus hermanos se pararon frente a su puerta y, sin que supieran, Splinter los espiaba, Leo toco su puerta con descición. Y sus hermanos solo lo observaban.

**Leo: ¿Rachel?**

_**Sabemos que estas adentro.**_

_**Papá y lo chicos te extrañan**_

_**Por favor, déjame ayudar**_

_**Quiero verte ya.**_

_**No puedo más.**_

_**Parte de la familia tú eres**_

_**Créeme es verdad**_

_**Sal hermanita ya.**_

Mientras Rachel escuchaba todo sentada en su cama a punto de llorar. Extrañaba también a su familia, pero no era "SU" familia, era la familia de Rin. Pero al ver eso su presencia si faltaba. No pudo más cuando escucho 4 voces hablarle.

**L, R, D, M: **_**¿Y si jugamos videojuegos?**_

Enese momento no pudo más así quesoltó un par de lágrimas y se aferro a su collar.

**Rachel: No quiero que estén tristes, ni solos, por favor. Rin sal, ellos te necesitan más que yo a una familia.**

…**AFUERA…**

Los chicos se entristecieron al ver que la niña no salía así que pensaban irse, pero apenas dieron unos pasos, y oyeron la puerta abrirse. Y luego de ella se asomo.

**M, R, D, L: CRISTAL.**

Así es, la niña volvió y los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, y abrazo a todos.

**Cristal: Hermanos.**

Los 4 abrazaron con fuerza a su hermana y la apachurraron contra sus caparazones.

**Rapha: ¿Y Rachel?**

Todos la miraron pidiendo una explicación, incluso Splinter se acerco y la miro. Pero Rin les regalo una sonrisa, y le enseño el collar, ahora cambiado, ya que las perlas antes blancas se volvieron negras, y la piedra de en medio se torno blanca.

**Cristal: Ella y yo hicimos un trato. Ella también saldrá de vez en cuando, y las dos prometimos, no volver a pelear, y compartir a mi familia.**

Todos se alegraron al saber que Rachel y Rin volvieron. Splinter se acerco a ella y le pregunto.

**Splinter: Tienes hambre.**

Rin asintió enérgicamente la cabeza.

**Splinter: Bien vamos a comer.**

Los niños fueron corriendo a preparar la cena. Y Splinter iba con una enorme sonrisa junto a Rin, pero lo que no vio, fue que la mitad de su cara se puso pálida, la parte izquierda de su cabello se torno con mechones blancos y uno de sus ojos se puso ámbar con puntos azul marino y verde toxico.

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿LES Gusto?**

**Siguen votaciones pero parejas oficiales son: Apritello y Leonarai.**


End file.
